


No Kissing (Okay, Maybe a Little)

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Moose, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Closeted Character, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, top!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: What could have happened had Kevin and Moose not stumbled upon Jason's body after the dance.Or,Kevin and Moose hook up after the dance, and Kevin is surprised by what Moose wants to do.





	

          “So, let’s start with skinny dipping and then see what happens?” Kevin says as he slips off his shirt, promptly turning to look at Moose as he walks and falling on his ass.  “Well, when I expected my ass to hurt tomorrow morning, that wasn’t what I meant,” he laughed, shaking his head and staring up at Moose, “help me up?”

          Moose laughs, a low rumble as he finishes unbuttoning his dress shirt and holds out a hand to Kevin.  Being the little shit that he is, Kevin takes hold, but instead of pulling himself down, he pulls the older boy down on top of himself.

          Their bodies press close now, Kevin’s legs open, one lazily wrapped around Moose’s thigh.  “So, still keeping up that no kissing rule?” he asks as their breath mingles.

          “Yeah, everything but that,” Moose whispers, his eyes darting to Kevin’s lips before moving back to meet his gaze.

          “I can work with that,” Kevin shrugs, moving in to kiss at the other’s neck and jaw, Moose’s face going tight with surprise before relaxing, slack with pleasure.  Kevin rolls them over, sitting back on his haunches to stare down at the man beneath him.  “You may be called Moose, but tonight I’m going to ride you like a stallion,” he laughs, letting a hand wander up the other’s toned chest.

          A faint blush crawls up Moose’s cheeks, and Kevin really wonders if it goes all the way down, of course, pretty soon he’ll know as he begins to ruck up the man’s shirt.  Moose’s abs aren’t as hyper defined as Archie’s, but they’re nothing to scoff at either.  It’s the hand on his wrist though that has him stopping.

          “Hey I…” Moose falters, clearly embarrassed of something, Kevin can’t be too sure.  “We…  I mean can you, you be the one who’s on top?” he asks, and Moose’s entire face goes pink now, the tips of his ears even flushing.

          “Not what I was expecting, but trust me, not even the slightest bit disappointed,” Kevin smirks, pulling Moose’s shirt all that way up to his neck, bending down to lick up his abs to his chest.  Once there he starts in on his nipples, working out what makes Moose tick by the sound of the man’s breath hitching and the soft moans he begins to let out once he starts to be less self-conscious.

          A strong hand winds its way into Kevin’s short hair, mussing the perfectly coifed do.  “Fuck, Kev, shit,” Moose moans, rocking his hips up to meet Kevin’s where he sits on his lap.  In response Kevin grinds down on him, and while he’s pretty sure the other boy isn’t quite as large as he is, that doesn’t mean there isn’t a definite bulge growing there.

          Kevin’s hand palms at Moose’s growing bulge, watching his breath hitch at the touch.  “Oh you’re sensitive, this is going to be so much fun,” Kevin laughs, biting his bottom lip as he kisses down the man’s chest, his abs, towards the treasure trail that leads into his pants.  Slowly he undoes them, rolling his eyes at the tighty whities he finds.  “You need some better underwear.”

          “Huh?  What?  What’s wrong with my underwear?” Moose says indignantly, lying supine on his elbows and staring down at the man between his legs. 

          “They’re atrocious…” Kevin deadpans.

          “I just washed ‘em yesterday.  Well, my Mom washed them but…” Moose begins, only for Kevin to cut him off.

          “No, I mean they are a terrible fashion choice.  In fact, I want you to take them off so I can throw them in the river, never to be seen again.  Seriously, at least invest in some Calvins…  Or,” he says, letting a hand run over the other’s bulge once more, “a jockstrap.  You do have that whole footballer thing going for you.”

          “Is that what you like a guy to wear?” Moose asks, and it’s so sweet that Kevin really wishes he could kiss him. 

          “I like anything that’s easy access and makes you look good.  Hence,” he says, pulling his own waistband up to show some designer brand underwear.  “Now, let’s get back to the fun.”  Moving back down, he tugs Moose’s slacks down to his thighs, releasing that horse cock from its confines. 

          Kevin was no stranger to big dicks, he watched porn, a lot of it considering his age and the woeful lack of gay men in Riverdale, but Moose was on another plane.  Long, thick, a large vein on the underside that he couldn’t help but to trace with the tip of his tongue.  That earned a shier and a wrecked moan from Moose, which was more than enough incentive to keep going.

          As Kevin kissed the man’s cock, lips sinking around it and taking the head into the warmth of his mouth Moose as about to have a heart attack, or so it seemed.  He was panting already, choking on a broken moan, fingers digging into the sand of the riverbank where they lay.  He couldn’t decide if to watch the absolutely sinful things Kevin was doing with his tongue, or to fall back and shut his eyes tight, think of football scores so he didn’t come embarrassingly fast. 

          “How are you s-so good at this?” Moose moans, sucking his own lip between his teeth and biting it red.

          Looking up from beneath his lashes, Kevin’s lips quirk into a smile.  “I practice a lot.  Bananas, hot dogs, a particularly well-endowed cucumber,” he laughs, continuing to stroke Moose off with both hands.  Resuming his work he lets one hand stay working the shaft as his lips and tongue take care of the head and what his mouth can fit of this monster, while his other hand experiments. 

          His balls get tugged, his taint is rubbed, Moose finds that Kevin’s hands are all over him down there, touching places he didn’t know could feel this good, or this erotic.  He so distracted he barely notices when Kevin gags, but he turns up just in time to see the other boy pop off.  “You alright?” he asks, the cool night air mixing with the saliva on his cock and sending cold shivers through him.

          Kevin wipes his mouth, chuckling.  “Fine, just tried to take a bit more than I’m used to.  I swear one day I’m getting all of this down me,” he promises.

          “Who says this is happening again?” Moose counters, but it’s not rude, more playful.

          “Oh honey, trust me, when I’m done with you, you’re gonna’ be begging me to get on my knees every day.”  There’s that confidence that drew Moose to Kevin in the first place.  He was gay, but so self-assured, proud, but not in a stuck up way.  There was a part of him that wished he could be more like Kevin, even if he was still mostly in denial about being gay to himself, he had to admit that Kevin’s bravery was admirable.  Often he wondered if that was a particular trait of Kevin’s, or ingrained in him by his military father. 

          Once Kevin’s lips were around his cock again he didn’t have much time to think though, and Kevin was clearly skilled.  Moose was moaning and whimpering in embarrassing sounds, and he felt his balls already drawing up tight to his body, his orgasm closing in.  “I…  I’m close,” he said, the words bit off.

          “Oh no you don’t, I’m just getting started with you big boy,” Kevin laughed, gripping the base of his dick hard to stop him from cumming before licking a finger and reaching between the others thighs.  Moose’s thick cheeks parted for him and he rubbed at that, presumably, virgin hole.  “Huh…” he said, staring back at Moose.  “Did you…  Did you prep yourself before the dance?” he asked.

          Moose went pink again, but he just averted his eyes and nodded his head.  “I…  I was hoping things would go this way.”

          “I’m not sure if you’re confident or cocky,” Kevin said, staring back at his dick and deciding it was the latter, but he didn’t mind either way.  “Roll over, and get those clothes off,” Kevin commanded, doffing his own shoes, the undershirt he had on and his pants, leaving him in just a bright red jockstrap. 

          The bigger teen was now completely bared, having laid his own shirt down beneath his groin so as not to get sand in his dick.  That made Kevin giggle, but he just slapped Moose’s butt cheek as he sat over his meaty thighs.

          “Now normally I wouldn’t do this with a guy the first time, but since you clearly are actually clean, I’m going to just dive in, okay?” Kevin said slowly, taking both hands and spread Moose’s meaty ass cheeks apart, staring down at that twitching virgin hole for a moment. 

          Kevin started off small, alternating between blowing cool and hot air over the man’s tight pucker, then slowly adding in his thumb to rub around the rim.  Moose seemed to enjoy it judging by how his ass pressed back against the finger, which made Kevin grin.  Leaning in all the way, he decided that was enough teasing, letting his tongue flick out to lave over his entrance.  The broken sob that Moose let out at that first touch reinvigorated Kevin, who diligently went to work opening Moose with his tongue.

          It wasn’t long before he was fucking into him with what he could get of his tongue inside him, watching that tender flesh relax for him, Moose practically sobbing in pleasure, entire body shuddering.  Kevin reached over to his pants, pulling a tiny packet of lube and a condom from his pocket.  He hadn’t expected this to happen, but his father had always taught him to be prepared, even if he was pretty sure this wasn’t what the man had in mind.

          First he rolled the condom down his own slender 8 inches after removing his jock.  Not as thick or long as Moose’s close to ten incher, but still perfectly respectable.  Next he coated his fingers in some of the lube, gently working them one by one into Moose.  He kissed his ass, stroked his cock, anything to take the man’s mind off that first intrusion that was never the most pleasant.

          Moose took it all beautifully though, the sting and burn not unbearable, and he was rocking his ass down onto Kevin’s fingers after a few long minutes of it.  Kevin had a bit of trouble finding his prostate at first, not accustomed to doing this to someone else as much as to himself, but once he did he almost laughed at that weird sound Moose made.

          “Like that Moose?” he teased, rubbing his fingers in a circle over it.

          “Yes, please…  More,” Moose panted, his head dropped to the sand below, ass grinding back on Kevin’s intruding fingers.

          “Alright, alright,” Kevin said, adroitly working him up to three fingers.  He fucked moose open on them, watching the way his cock drooled pre-cum whenever he worked on that special spot inside him.  Finally when he felt he had him as open as he was going to get he helped him roll over, laughing at the loud thwack sound Moose’s cock made as it hit his belly.

          He was red and engorged, cock almost ready to burst it seemed.  Kevin gave it another fast suck before he slicked his cock with the remaining lube and pressed closer.  “You sure you are ready for this Moose?” he asked, all the while hiking his strong legs onto Kevin’s slighter shoulders.

          “Please Kev,” Moose said, and his eyes held such honesty, such openness and yearning that Kevin knew he was going to want more than just a fuck on the riverbank from Moose.

          Kevin used one hand to steady himself, aligning his cock with Moose’s eager hole.  He made sure to go glacially slow, not wanting to hurt Moose, even if he figured the guy was used to pain being a football player.  This was not about anything but pleasure though, and he needed Moose to know that, to be good for him since it was surely his first time.  Somewhere along the way this had went form a fun fuck with a closet case, to something more.  Maybe that was foolish on Kevin’s part, but he didn’t much care at the moment.

          Once the little pinched tip of the condom and his head passed that first ring of muscle he sighed, knowing the rest was on Moose to get accustomed to.  He let the bigger boy relax, allowed his body to accommodate the intrusion before he pressed more in.  When Kevin was about half way in, he pulled almost all the way out, pressed back.  He fucked him with just the first few inches of his cock for a while, staring down at Moose’s face the entire time.

          Moose had his eyes shut at the moment, but that was probably just to rest them as he’d not taken his eyes off of Kevin or Kevin’s cock entering him, for the first few minutes.  His lips were bitten red and parted on a moan.  One hand was rubbing at his nipple, the other was clutching at Kevin’s ass like a lifeline.

          Kevin began to speed up, thrusting in a bit harder, letting more of his cock sink inside that tight heat.  Moose was letting out guttural groans as he was fucked, and fuck if that wasn’t doing things to Kevin.  His hips snapped faster now as he was getting into this, bending Moose up, doubled over on himself as he sped up again.

          It didn’t take too long for him to find his prostate once more, and after a few experimental thrusts, he was able to drag over it on most of his thrusts, causing Moose to really lose control.  It was then, when he was pressed so close to him already, that Moose’s hand shot out, dragging Kevin by the neck into a passionate kiss.

          Shock quickly devolved into giddy acceptance as Kevin kissed back hard, his tongue sliding over Moose’s lips and asking for entry, which he received as readily as his cock had.  Their make out was wild and fiery, Kevin dropping moose’s legs around his hips so he could lean closer, hands cupping the taller boy’s face.

          The course sand that rubbed at them when their chests met did little to halt their arousal, their growing orgasms.  Kevin’s hips bucked harder, fucking into Moose with abandon as they made out.  Moose’s arms were wrapped tight around Kevin’s neck, one leg around his thigh and the other heel pressed against Kevin’s pert ass.

          Kevin’s thumb rubbed gently at Moose’s ruddy cheek as they kissed, or rather, moaned into each other’s mouths.  His other hand reached down to stroke Moose, jerking him off as his thrusts became deeper and harder.  The speed was about as fast as he could go and Moose seemed to love it.  The crescendo was building for both of them as their bodies were connected, senses heightened, hearts racing.

          Finally Moose’s walls tightened around him and he felt him pulse in his hand at the same moment the larger man practically screamed Kevin’s name as he came.  “Moose!” Kevin cried out in return, fucking him deep and hard through the orgasm before he found his own release thanks to that intense pressure all around him.  Kevin dumped his load into the condom, seriously afraid it might break with how forceful his orgasm was.

          They collapsed together, a heap of sweaty, panting bliss.  “Fuck…” Kevin finally said as he was lying on top of Moose, his cock still lodged thoroughly inside the other boy.

          “Fuck me…” Moose groaned, chest heaving with deep lungfuls of air. 

          “Kinda’ just did,” Kevin teased, kissing at Moose’s cheek.  The other boy flinched for a moment and Kevin worried, but then Moose turned his head, kissing Kevin softly.

          “I can’t believe that just happened,” Moose finally said once he’d caught his breath, staring at Kevin with a look like awe.

          “I’d say neither can I, but I feel your cum dripping off my abs so…” Kevin laughed, burying his face in Moose’s neck, kissing him there as he giggled.

          Moose wrapped a strong arm around Kevin, keeping him close.  Kevin eventually pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it back towards the woods.

          “So…” Kevin started, looking up at Moose again as they recovered, little zings of pleasure still rushing them both form time to time.  “What happened to that no kissing thing?”

          With a sigh Moose rolled his eyes.  “Look, I’ not…  Really comfortable with, with this.  Not yet,” Moose said, cringing at how awful he sounded.

          Kevin’s fingers walked across Moose’s broader chest, scratching at the bit of chest hair he had.  “That’s alright.  I was just curious.  Believe me; I loved it either way, but I won’t complain about your kissing skills.”

          That got a laugh out of Moose, the motion shaking them both slightly.  “Just…  That was amazing Kev.  And I know…  I know you are so out and proud and all.  But can we…  Can we keep this a secret?” Moose asked, and then added, “For now?”

          “For now?” Kevin asked, knowing full well what that question mark at the end of his sentence entailed.

          “Yeah, for now,” Moose said, smiling nervously down at Kevin.

          All Kevin could do was give a blinding smile right back as he cuddled closer to Moose.  “Sure, for now,” he said, patting the other’s chest and kissing it.  Moose grinned, an absolutely smitten look on his face.  “Let’s just rest for a bit.  After what happened, I don’t think anyone will be coming out here anytime soon.”

          “Yeah, I'm tired.  Who knew getting fucked took so much out of you?  I wasn’t even doing the work,” Moose joked, a pleased smile crossing his face at the snort that drove out of Kevin.  They lay there for what felt like hours, finally drifting off in each other’s arms under the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to 2017! Yeah I know it's late, but I hadn't had time to write anyhting up until now, and since I watched this the other day I couldn't help but ship Kevoose a ton, and there was a lack of any fic on AO3 for them, so I needed to put some out into the world for you all to (hopefully) enjoy!
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all of my Wonderful Readers for all of the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
